ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ForeverBritish/Another TBH blog
I'm not normally good with these kind of things but meh I'll give it a shot since everyone seems to be doing one Ali I hardly know you so I'm not sure what to put here except for the fact I wish you were more active to spice up our day to day lives. Brandon If i'm honest at first I thought you didn't really fit in once we first met, you hardly spoke in main chat and we never spoke at all. But you're like my gay best friend and I like that cuz you're different and I like different. I feel like I can mess around with you and you won't bat an eye, you're like a little high schooler that I'd follow around just trying to be friends with. It'd be weird saying you're like a brother to me cuz we've had our ups and downs but sometimes you do feel like a younger brother. Delilah Deli, I honest have no idea where to start with this and If i'm truthful I didn't wanna be predictible but like the others had said I also love you, just not as a sister cuz sisters don't flirt. Although I'm not bisexual or lesbian and wouldn't do anything sexual with a girl these days, I do enjoy when we sorta flirt cuz It puts a smile on my face for some odd reason. You never fail to make me laugh, especially when I've had a terrible day. I feel the most comfortable sharing the most personal stuff with you and even though we bashed heads at first we put that aside and became really close. I love it when you have random outbursts about eurovision cuz I know I can also have random outbursts about it with you and you wouldn't give me an insult. Jessy I'm also not sure what to put here cuz although we speak a lot I feel like we hardly know each other. I'd love to get to know you more I also don't know what else to put here :S John Oh john, little john sometimes you annoy the heck out of me, yet other times I feel like I can fully trust you. Although you can be that annoying little brother who never gives up pissing you off sometimes you can help in tough situations. As just said, you're like a little brother to me even though I already have 2 little brothers. I'm not sure what else to put cuz i'll just end up repeating myself so yea. Justin JUSTIN oh you're the kind of person who I can be really personal with just like deli, you also never fail to make me laugh! I love that whenever you get on chat you're always so happy and I honest have no idea how you're so happy all the time so you need to tell me your secret! Also just like everybody else I love your ff so much I really rely on you to keep it going and not cancel it like everybody else! Nasia I was sat here for 5 minutes trying to think of what to put here for you and i came up with nothing new to put considering you maybe already know how I feel about you but if not then meh I'll just repeat it here. I love the fact that even though you're away at college you're still manage to find time to get online. I was so happy when you made me admin and I felt like I needed to prove to you that I can do the job, I still feel like that to this day and I will never give up trying to prove to you or help you with the wiki. Nina Even though Deli has already said this I don't care, I will also say it. You're like a little sister to me which sorta impacts my life because I never had a little sister, I love when you just turn up on chat out of the blue to surprise us. I also love when we have the random sticker wars on facebook which sadly for me always ends up with you not replying XD. Idk what else to put :S Thomas I honest have no idea where to start with you Tom. When we first met my sole intention was to just befriend you which was sorta stupid considering we met on meetme which is very similar to a dating site. When we first met we hit it off right away and as I got to know you I fell for you which believe me I wasn't planning on doing. It kinda annoys me though that you can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but I sorta get that considering our lives are really similar. I find it weird though that our relationship so far has gone from friends to liking each other to me falling in love with you full circle back to friends and if i'm truthful it will take a while to get over you, just be patient. I also love it when we skype because then i'm at least speaking to somebody other than my mother or brother but sometimes you need to reassure me that i'm not annoying the heck out of you, I still also think nobody will ever beat our skype record! Tyler I hate repeating myself when doing these kind of things, or repeating others too if i'm precise. Meh whatever you're like a brother to me and I will continue to stick by you through thick and thin. Even though we're had a rocky relationship I will always remember I was one of the first to forgive you when you came clean with us. If i'm truthful when I read the blog I had just woken up so I was a bit confused and thought it was another one of your jokes but when you told us it wasn't a joke if I remember correctly I was mad for a matter of like 5 minutes then I forgave you and I told you instantly I think. Eh I've run out of things to say now and my brain hurts XD. Category:Blog posts